My Little One
by TheNaturalLlama3
Summary: Just a cute one shot of Jumba and Stitch during a stormy night. Father/Son if you think of it like that.


It was a stormy night at the Pelekai household. Everyone had fallen asleep before the storm had gotten bad, so the loud thunder and bright lightning was falling on deaf ears. Well, almost everyone. A small blue alien known by the numbers 626 and the name Stitch was huddled into a ball on his bottom bunk. With large floppy ears, huge black eyes, and deep blue fur, Stitch was designed to be an unstoppable monster with no fear of anything, water not included. But, with every crack of lightning he flinched, and with every boom of thunder he whined in fear.

In his light turquoise onesie, he trembled and held onto a plush turtle trying to will himself to sleep. It was all for not, as whenever he came close to the bliss of sleep, another crack or boom would shake him awake. Pride alone is what kept him from seeking comfort from his new Ohana thus far. His creator Jumba Jookiba designed him to be able to handle himself in nearly every situation. Deserts, Jungles, Tundras, you name it. Which only begged the question for Stitch: why was he curled up in fear by a simple storm? Was it the noise? The little blue experiment thought so.

He buried his paws into his ears, but it did little to drown out the raging storm. He thought the storm would have been a quick one, one that would last for a few minutes, but it only worsened as time went on. Along with his fear. Finally, after a ton of stalling the experiment had enough. He jumped up, and clung to the bottom of his new friend's bunk. He crawled on her bed and tried to wake her up. "Lilo? Lilo!" he cried, shaking her, but in her deep sleep she only swatted him away.

Said little girl was a small, Hawaiian girl a tad taller than the experiment with long black hair and deep brown eyes. While young and ignorant, the small girl had claimed the heart of the once raging monster before her over a month ago. She and her older sister were struggling with the loss of their parents until the miracle that was their new Ohana came from space. It was a rough start, but had a happy ending nonetheless.

There was a flash of lightning followed shortly by a ground-shaking boom. "Ahh!" Stitch screamed, clinging to his friend who somehow managed to stay asleep through all of this. The house creaked from the wind and Stitch could hear every raindrop that smacked into the house. Lilo was dead asleep, so she wasn't going to be able to help him. He flinched at a softer flash of lightning and jumped down from Lilo's bunk and ran down the stairs.

He ran into Nani's room, Lilo's 18 year old sister, and tried to shake her awake. The thing with Nani was she hadn't gotten used to all the aliens living with her, and it was only Lilo who could wake her up at night or she'll stay asleep, much like her sister. So when Stitch tried to shake her awake, there was no result. "Nani?! Nani, up! Up, s..storm b..bad!" he cried. His English, while improving, wasn't very good. He shrieked at another flash and boom. Tears leaked out of his eyes as he charged out of Nani's room and into the hall.

He ran up the stairs that led to his creator's and Pleakley's room, Lilo's old one. Now, Jumba was the last person Stitch wanted to go to in fear, afraid of making his creator disappointed. He was gasping in breaths of fear, too caught up in his own needs, Stitch forgot how easily afraid Pleakley was of him. So when he jumped into Pleakley's bed and shook him awake, Pleakley screamed. "AHH! MONSTER!" Pleakley cried, shoving Stitch out of his bed. What he said cut deep into Stitch, but another crack of lightning, one close enough to feel, had him scream and dart under the bed. Tears streamed down his face, and he pressed his back to the wall, pulling his small legs to his chest.

All the noise woke Jumba, and Pleakley shakily turned on the light. "Pleakley, would you stop making loud noises and let evil genius sleep?" he asked. "Well, maybe if you had better control of your little monster, I _wouldn't_ be waking up screaming!" Pleakley ranted. Jumba sat up and rubbed the left side of his face, four eyes slanted from the light. "626? Why would he be comings to our room in middle of night?" Jumba asked. A crack of thunder that got both Jumba and Pleakley jumping was there answer.

"Little Monster? It's ok, you can come out now" Pleakley said in a calmer tone, looking under the bed. Stitch didn't move, only flinching at the storm. Jumba came down from his top bunk. "Yeesh, is bad storm" he commented. He noticed where Pleakley was looking. "Is alright 626, can be coming out now" He said. Once again, Stitch didn't react, only keeping his head buried in his arms. He screamed when a sudden boom of thunder knocked the power out. He whimpered and whined, full out crying now. "Oh no! The power's out! Jumba hold me!" Pleakley cried, clinging to Jumba.

"Ack! Get off me you one eyed noodle!" he replied, shoving Pleakley off. He opened the drawer of his desk and pulled out a flashlight. Through the storm however, Stitch's crying became apparent to both of them. The sound of his experiment crying was heartbreaking, but quite the shock to Jumba, though he's never admit it. "Pleakley, can you be going to get cup of water for 626?" He spoke. "Wait, you...you mean...out there? As in, where there's no light?" he asked nervously. Jumba just rolled his eyes, shoving his flashlight into Pleakley's hands.

"A scared 626 is not being one you wanna mess with. Unless, you want to be getting him out and Jumba can get water?" Jumba offered. Pleakley just gulped and left the room, taking the light with him. Stitch whimpered again. Jumba pulled out another flashlight and got to his stomach. Now that he could see, Jumba saw his newest creation trembling against the wall, ears flickering towards every sound. "It's alright 626, you can be coming out". At hearing his creator's voice so close, Stitch froze completely.

"Come out 626. Nothing to be scared of" Jumba pressed. Stitch peeked a terrified eye out at his creator. "Naga...mad?" he barely whispered. "Mad? Why would Jumba be being mad?" he asked. "Cause Stitch...Stitch is s..scared" he whimpered out. Jumba didn't understand why his creation would think him mad at being afraid. He never got mad before when his experiment was scared.

"No my little one. Jumba is not being mad at 626". Stitch felt a little better knowing his creator wasn't mad, but the ache of fear was still very much present in his chest. Slowly, he uncurled himself and went to crawl out, but another boom made him jump back against the wall. "Hey, shhh" Jumba continued. Stitch looked back at his creator, who at that moment, stretched his arm out at Stitch. "Is alright, no need to be scared" he soothed.

Slowly, Stitch finally came out, Jumba rubbing his back. "There we go, is no need to be scared. Of storm, or creator" he said. Stitch jumped again at a crack of lightning, but to his surprize, the fear didn't overwhelm him like it did before. Jumba picked him up and held him against his chest, rubbing slow circles on his back. "Shhh, is alright. Jumba is here". Pleakley came in that moment with a glass of water. Jumba grabbed it and set it on the table next to him, taking a seat in his chair.

"Is he ok?" Pleakley asked. Jumba nodded in reply. "Will be just fine. Can be going back to sleep if you are liking". Pleakley said no more as he got back into bed. Jumba stayed up, however, as he knew if Stitch ran into his room from the storm, he wasn't able to sleep. Not on his own at least. Stitch at the moment, was trembling in Jumba's arms, crying softly into his chest. Jumba just continued to soothe him, letting him cry and nuzzle him. Thankfully as if the storm was holding out, it began to lessen which helped Jumba calm his creation.

Stitch eventually stopped crying and shaking, but he didn't plan on letting go of his creator anytime soon. Jumba on the other hand had what Stitch said nagging him. "626?" he asked eventually. An ear flicked to let him know he was listening. "Why think Jumba mad at 626?" At the mention, Stitch tensed up again. It was silent for a few minutes after that. The rain had turned into a shower, and thunder could be heard moving away from the house. "Cause Stitch...naga s..sup..posed to b..be scared". Jumba could put the rest together. His creation was afraid of being scared because he was designed not to be afraid.

Jumba chuckled a little at the irony. "Yes, you were designed to not be afraid of anything big or small. But were also designed to never have family. Look at 626 now. Made family of Jumba, little and older girls, and one eyed noodle" he started. Pleakley spoke up, sounding offended. "I heard that!". Stitch choked back a laugh, beginning to relax. He looked up at his four eyed creator. "Point is 626, is no telling how you'll turn out. Passed all expectations Jumba made for you; still are passing them now. If you are being scared of something like storm, is completely normal. Would scare anyone to pieces if they're awake".

Stitch nodded in reply, burying his face back into Jumba's chest. "Get some rest 626" Jumba said, getting up and going back to his own bed, small experiment in hand. Now that someone was there with him, Stitch fell back asleep quite easily. Pulling the covers over his little blue creation, Jumba watched Stitch fall fast asleep, nuzzling his chest and cuddling close. "Passed all expectations indeed. Goodnight my little one" Jumba whispered to no one in particular, shutting his own eyes and heading back to sleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note** **:** **Hello my doods, hope you enjoyed this little oneshot between Stitch and Jumba. I'm not sure if I'll add more to this to make it a few one shots, but comment if you liked :)**


End file.
